Let Me Prove it
by ZameGun
Summary: (Sequel Blind of Love) Chap 4 Update (End)/"Apa aku mengucapkan kata cemburu tadi?"/"Jadi... selama ini kau..."/"Dia... tidak mau kehilangan senyum bulan sabitmu itu untuk kedua kalinya."/"Saranghae... Saranghae... Saranghae..." /Chanbaek/Romance/AU/RnR Juseyo.
1. Chapter 1

Judul: **Let Me Prove It (Sequel Blind of Love)**

Main cast: Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Other cast: Choi Sulli

Park Sehun (masih cameo) *ganti marga

Xi Luhan (masih cameo)

Genre : Romance, angst, humor dikit.

Rate : M for language. T for plot in this Chap.

Length : Chaptered.

Disclaimer : All chara bukan punya saya. Cuma pinjem nama.—v

a/n: Ini sequel dari oneshoot Blind of Love yang sebenernya Cuma fokus di NC. Sequel ini sebagai lanjutan cerita dan bakal lumayan juga flashbacknya. Terinspirasi dari kisah nyata salah seorang murid saya. *guru muda *gak ada yang nanya

Saran aja, kalo mau dapet feelnya baca dulu Blind of Love. Oia, belum ada adegan NC disini #lirik mesum

.

.

.

**Happy Reading!**

Baekhyun mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali. Ia merasa gerah karena matahari memang sudah tinggi. Matanya menatap sekeliling, menghiraukan benda berat yang sedang melingkari perut rampingnya. Ia masih berusaha mengumpulkan kesadaran. Rasanya ia seperti bermimpi diperkosa oleh Chanyeol, sahabat sekaligus ia anggap saudara kandungnya.

Tapi, kenapa rasanya nyata sekali ya? Pikir Baekhyun.

Tatapannya beralih ke samping. Dilihatnya Chanyeol tertidur dengan mulut setengah terbuka, damai sekali. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Sampai ia menyadari sesuatu.

Posisinya.

Posisi tidur mereka saat ini full naked. Tanpa selimut, serta tangan Chanyeol memeluk posesif pinggang Baekhyun. Demi Tuhan yang menciptakan gigi Chanyeol begitu banyak, Baekhyun amat sangat terkejut. Matanya membulat seketika.

Baekhyun diperkosa tadi? Iya Baekhyun diperkosa? Masa, sih? Kenapa Baekhyun baru ingat kalau itu namanya pemerkosaan? Mendadak baekhyun merasa tertular penyakit pelupa Lay, classmatenya yang maniak unicorn itu. #_Dicubit Lay_

Tapi tunggu, bukankah tadi Baekhyun juga menikmatinya?

Eh, hei!

Wajah baekhyun mendadak memerah. Ia melirik lagi sahabatnya yang terlihat pulas sebelumnya, sudah mulai menggeliat tidak nyaman. Sepertinya sahabatnya satu ini –yang baru saja memperkosanya- juga mulai kegerahan. Cuaca sudah sangat terik.

Saat Chanyeol membuka mata, Baekhyun refleks memejamkan mata kembali. Entah apa yang dirasakannya, yang jelas ia malu sekali dalam posisi ini dengan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun bisa merasakan pergerakan Chanyeol saat ini. Chanyeol mulai bangkit dan menyelimuti tubuh naked Baekhyun. Lalu terdengar suara pintu kamar mandi di membuka dan menutup kembali. Suara shower dari dalam kamar mandi menjadi pengiring Baekhyun kembali membuka matanya.

Ia bingung harus melakukan apa. Having sex dengan sesama namja? Sahabat sendiri pula. Baekhyun mulai berpikir apakah Chanyeol sahabatnya memiliki kecenderungan terhadap sesama jenis seperti adik kandung Chanyeol. Baekhyun cukup mengenal adik kandung Chanyeol yang tinggal di apartemen sebelah, sering keluar masuk apartemen dengan namjachingunya. Kalau tidak salah namanya Luhan.

Baekhyun mendengar suara shower dari dalam kamar mandi terhenti. Baekhyun yang masih bingung harus berbuat apa menarik kembali selimut hingga menutupi kepalanya.

Chanyeol sudah selesai mandi dan sedang memakai baju. Dilihatnya Baekhyun masih bergelung dalam selimutnya seolah kedinginan. Padahal di luar matahari sudah tepat di atas kepala. Chanyeol menggeleng pelan lalu mendekati ranjang dan mengguncang tubuh Baekhyun.

"Baek.. baekhyunnie... ireona.. "

...

"Baek.. kajja ireona, ini sudah siang. Kau belum sarapan dari pagi tadi, kan?" Chanyeol masih setia mengguncang tubuh Baekhyun.

'Iya. Aku belum sarapan kan gara-gara kau perkosa, bodoh!' Gerutu Baekhyun frontal dalam hati. Tapi akhirnya menyerah juga. Ia berpura-pura menggeliat dan mengerjapkan mata. Dilihatnya Chanyeol sudah mengenakan baju santai rumah, mengingat ini hari minggu. Sepertinya Chanyeol tidak ada rencana pergi kemanapun hari ini.

Dan apa itu?

Mata Baekhyun menangkap wajah gugup Chanyeol di hadapannya. Baekhyun menatap intens Chanyeol untuk memastikan apa yang ia lihat.

Mendadak Chanyeol memalingkan wajah. "Kau mandilah. Badanmu pasti gerah, kan? Aku akan memasak sarapan.. yeah, walaupun sekarang sudah jam makan siang. Haha." Chanyeol bicara tanpa henti diakhiri dengan tawa garingnya. Kemudian bergegas menuju ke dapur tanpa menengok lagi ke arah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahi. Tapi karena tak mau ambil pusing, ia mengambil inisiatif bergegas ke kamar mandi.

.

Mereka kini makan dalam keadaan sunyi. Hanya bunyi dentingan sendok beradu dengan piring yang terdengar. Sampai akhirnya Baekhyun membuka suara, "Channie.."

"Ne?" Chanyeol melirik sebentar ke arah Baekhyun kemudian melanjutkan makannya.

"Soal yang tadi pagi itu..." Baekhyun menggantung kalimatnya.

Tanpa sadar Chanyeol melepaskan sendok yang ada di tangannya. Matanya menatap piring di hadapannya meski tak lagi fokus.

Apa yang harus ia katakan jika Baekhyun menanyakan maksud Chanyeol melakukan 'itu' pada Baekhyun tadi pagi? Chanyeol belum siap dengan semua itu. Sungguh ia sangat 'menyayangi' sahabat di hadapannya ini dan tak ingin jika Baekhyun menjauh darinya. Ia takut. Amat sangat takut.

"...kau.." Baekhyun menelan saliva untuk melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

".. kau ...tadi mengigau ya? Lalu mengira aku adalah kekasih wanitamu yang selalu memakai pakaian minim itu ya? " tanya Baekhyun dengan tatapan penuh intimidasi. Jangan lupakan telunjuknya yang tepat di depan hidung Chanyeol.

Chanyeol baru saja akan menghela napas saat Baekhyun melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Ternyata kau sama saja dengan adikmu itu. Mesum sekali. Sampai dalam igauanmu kau mengira aku adalah wanita hingga kau perkosa. Ckckck."

"Kau sangat mesum Channie..."

Baekhyun terus berbicara tanpa jeda sambil terus menoyor dahi Chanyeol berulang-ulang.

"Kau tahu, pantatku sakit sekali, bodoh. Aku harus berjalan perlahan sekali agar sampai ke meja makan ini. Ck."

Chanyeol luar biasa menahan tawa atas pemikiran Baekhyun. Beberapa kali Baekhyun menyebut kata bodoh untuk dirinya. Sebenarnya kali ini siapa yang bodoh? Untuk apa Chanyeol menyebut nama Baekhyun dalam pergumulan dadakan mereka pagi tadi jika memang Baekhyun mengigau?

"Channie? Chanyeol? PARK CHANYEOL?!"

Chanyeol terlonjak kaget luar biasa sampai kursi yang didudukinya bergeser. Untung tidak terjungkal.

"A.. ah.. ya, mungkin. Hmm, pantas saja kita tadi tidur berpelukan sambil telanjang pula." Bohong Chanyeol.

"Kau itu... " Baekhyun sebenarnya masih ingin mengomeli Chanyeol. Tapi ia sudah kehabisan kata-kata. Dan jangan lupa, Chanyeol adalah sosok guardian di matanya. Chanyeollah yang datang padanya saat ia kehilangan harapan untuk hidup. Saat ia merasa kehilangan harga diri, keluarga, bahkan ia 'kehilangan' ibunya.

Baekhyun terlalu sayang Chanyeol.

Park Chanyeol, yang baik hati meski kekanakan itu. Baekhyun tidak akan pernah bisa marah padanya.

.

.

.

**Flashback**

.

"_Hei, kau." _

_Baekhyun yang sedang duduk di ayunan taman sendirian mendongak. Iris matanya menangkap sesosok yang ia taksir seumuran dengannya. Sedang tersenyum lebar dengannya. _

_Baekhyun hanya menatap bocah di hadapannya. Sekitar 8 tahun. Seumuran dengannya mungkin. Baekhyun menunggu anak di hadapannya bicara._

"_Kau sendiri disini? Apa tidak ada anak lain di komplek ini?"_

_Baekhyun menggeleng. Sebenarnya ada. Hanya saja mereka mungkin sedang bermain bola di lapangan komplek perumahan sebelah. Dan baekhyun tidak peduli akan hal itu._

"_Kau ini bisu ya? Sejak tadi aku tanya kau hanya menggunakan kepalamu untuk menjawab.." ucapan anak di hadapan Baekhyun membuatnya geram. Seketika ia berdiri. Baekhyun cukup terkejut mengetahui anak di hadapannya ini terlalu tinggi untuk wajah semuda itu._

_Benar. Baekhyun saja harus mendongak untuk menusuk manik mata bocah-kurang-ajar-yang mengatainya-bisu itu dengan tatapan tajamnya._

"_Tidak. Aku tidak bisu."_

"_Nah. Begitu, dong. Ternyata akhirnya kau bicara juga." _

_Baekhyun baru saja akan mengucapkan sumpah serapah dari bibir manisnya jika bocah-kurang-ajar-yang-mengatainya-bisu itu membungkukkan badannya._

"_Annyeonghashimika Park Chanyeol imnida. Jeosonghamnida sebelumnya. Saya penghuni baru di perumahan ini. Bangapseumnida." _

_Baekhyun tertegun. Selain kurang ajar, ternyata ia bisa bersikap sopan juga._

_Baekhyun tersenyum, tipis sekali._

"_Ne. Naneun Byun Baekhyun imnida. Salam kenal."_

"_Whoaa.. namamu bagus juga. Jadi bolehkah aku berteman denganmu? Kalau iya, berarti kau teman pertamaku di Korea."_

"_Kau pindahan dari mana?"_

"_China. Tapi aku asli orang korea, kok. Appa bertugas disana sejak aku kecil. Tapi sekarang appaku akan terus bekerja di Korea."_

"_Oh.. " Baekhyun hanya menanggapi singkat._

"_Rumahmu dimana?"_

"_Blok D" jawab Baekhyun._

"_Aku di Blok E. Kalau begitu aku akan sering main kerumahmu. Kita kan teman." Sahut Chanyeol ceria._

"_Hm. Baiklah." Baekhyun akhirnya tersenyum. Ia berharap, Chanyeol tidak akan menjauhinya. Tidak seperti yang lain. Karena Baekhyun menangkap ketulusan yang mendalam di mata anak yang baru beberapa menit menjadi temannya itu._

_._

_._

"Baekhyunnie.. kau yang mencuci piring ya. Kan aku sudah memasak tadi."

Ucapan Chanyeol menyadarkan Baekhyun dari lamunannya.

"Oh, ne." Baekhyun membawa beberapa perabot makan itu sendiri ke dapur. Sedikit meringis karena jujur saja, masih terasa perih. Tapi Baekhyun bukanlah namja lemah. Ia pernah merasakan yang jauh lebih sakit daripada ini.

Chanyeol diam-diam memperhatikan Baekhyun.

Sedikit menyesal telah lepas kendali atas yang ia lakukan terhadap Baekhyun. Masih sangat segar dalam ingatannya Baekhyun meneriakkan namanya dalam persetubuhan mereka. Lalu.. Baekhyun yang meringis tadi.. oh. Chanyeol pikir saat ini usahanya benar-benar sia-sia. Pertahanan dirinya untuk tidak menyentuh Baekhyun 8 tahun ini harus runtuh hari ini.

Chanyeol tersenyum miris. Mungkin ia harus membuktikan sesuatu. Apakah Baekhyun -yang bodoh-itu juga memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadapnya?

Ia harus jujur dengan perasaannya kali ini. Ia benci kata menyesal.

Tangannya bergerak mengambil Handphone di kantong celananya. Ia butuh bantuan Choi sulli, kekasih hasil 'jodoh-jodohan' umma appanya.

"_Yoboseo chagia... akhirnya kau meneleponku juga. Apa kau rindu padaku?" _Suara cempreng itu lagi. Chanyeol harus menahan hasrat untuk muntah siang ini. Ia mati-matian menahan rasa jengahnya.

"Ne, apa kita bisa bertemu?"

.

.

TBC

#Tepar.

#Kenapa malah Chanyeol jadi evil ya? OOC banget sih. Chanyeol itu moodmaker kan? Tp yang evil kan Baekhyun. Tuh kan kebalik.

Yaudah deh.

Kalo banyak yang review aku lanjut. Kalo gak ada... yasudahlah.

Buat yang review di Blind of Love... SARANGHANDA!


	2. Chapter 2

Judul: **Let Me Prove It (Sequel Blind of Love)**

Main cast: Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Other cast: Choi Sulli

Park Sehun

Xi Luhan

Genre : Romance, little angst, AU.

Rate : M

Length : Chaptered.

Disclaimer : All chara bukan punya saya. Cuma pinjem nama.—v

.

.

.

a/n: Tenang. Sejujurnya saya juga benci angst. Makanya saya tulis little angst. Haha. Mood saya lagi buruk banget pas nulis ini. Jadi mian kalo agak sedikit terganggu dengan penulisannya. Chapnya gak panjang-panjang kok. Mungkin sekitar satu atau dua chap lagi.

Betewe, thanks for all reader, reviewer, liker dan follower. Sudah mau baca ff abal saya.

.

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**8 Tahun yang Lalu...**

Baekhyun tidak pernah memiliki umma. Tepatnya tidak pernah memiliki sosok umma.

Appa? Entahlah. Baekhyun bahkan sempat berpikir untuk apa kata itu ada di dalam hidupnya. Mungkin untuk satu alasan terakhir ia bisa menyebuat kata umma dan appa, adalah karena sang appa memiliki sperma yang membuahi sel telur wanita yang mengaku sebagai ummanya.

Klise sekali.

Hari sudah senja saat Baekhyun kembali ke rumah. Butuh hampir setengah jam lamanya Baekhyun membujuk Chanyeol agar tidak main ke rumahnya.

"_Di rumahku banyak sekali anjing penjaga yang galak-galak. Mereka akan menggigit siapapun yang tidak mereka kenal."_ Baekhyun mencari alasan.

"_Tapi kan aku bisa berkenalan dengan mereka, Baekhyunnie."_

"_Dulu pernah ada yang mencoba hal itu, tapi ia akhirnya terluka juga dengan luka gigitan di bokongnya."_

Chanyeol bergidik ngeri sambil memegangi bokongnya. Sandiwara Baekhyun berhasil. Karena pada kenyataannya, di rumah Baekhyun sama sekali tidak ada anjing.

Baekhyun memang berhasil membuat Chanyeol tidak datang ke rumahnya, tapi Chanyeol memaksa Baekhyun untuk terus menjadi temannya bermain di taman ini setiap sore. Kali ini Baekhyun tidak punya alasan untuk menolak.

Baekhyun menatap pintu rumahnya yang sederhana. Berhenti sebentar seolah sedang menyiapkan mental. Ia menghela napas berat. Kemudian perlahan membuka pintu hingga menimbulkan suara berderit.

.

.

Chanyeol melenggang menuju rumahnya sambil bersenandung ceria. Kaki-kaki kecilnya yang begitu ringan memasuki gerbang sebuah rumah besar bergaya minimalis. Di depannya terdapat dua orang pria yang berjaga di pintu masuk.

"Sore pamaan..." Sahut Chanyeol sambil membungkuk sopan sejenak, kemudian berlari menuju bangunan di dalam pagar itu. Membuat dua orang penjaga itu mau tidak mau tersenyum sambil geleng-geleng menatap punggung kecil Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memasuki rumah di sambut oleh beberapa orang wanita berpakaian maid.

"Selamat datang, Tuan Muda Chanyeol." Para maid membungkuk formal.

"Ne, annyeong haseyo." Chanyeol ikut membungkuk dan membalas salam dengan bahasa yang juga formal. Senyum pasta gigi juga tidak lepas dari wajah kecil namun tampan itu.

"Tidak usah terlalu formal pada kami, tuan muda Chanyeol." Ucap seseorang yang terlihat seperti pemimpin dari seluruh maid yang berada disana.

"Mmm.. Sehunnie dimana, Leeteuk Ahjussi?" Tanya Chanyeol, tidak memperdulikan perkataan sang butler sebelumnya.

"Ada di kamarnya. Tapi sebaiknya anda mandi dahulu, tuan muda."

"... Baiklah." Jawab Chanyeol setelah sebelumnya melirik pintu kamar Sehun, si adik kandung yang sampai sekarang masih belum bisa mengucapkan huruf 'S' dengan benar. Chanyeol berpikir, ia saja yang ketika seusia Sehun sudah sangat baik dalam berbicara. Kapan adiknya yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu bisa berbicara dengan baik? Entahlah.

.

.

Selesai mandi, Chanyeol buru-buru mencari sang Butler yang sudah ia anggap seperti keluarganya.

"Leeteuk Ahjussi, apakah eomma dan appa ada di kamar mereka?"

"Itu.. Tuan dan Nyonya Park tadi siang terburu-buru ke China."

Chanyeol diam, memperhatikan Leeteuk sampai sang butler yang berpakaian jas serba hitam itu selesai menjelaskan.

"Kata Tuan Park, Kepala cabang perusahaan di China akan bertugas di kantor pusat di Seoul ini, katanya sih karena prestasinya sangat baik dalam mengembangkan perusahaan. Kabarnya beliau akan direkrut sebagai direktur keuangan. Maka dari itu, tuan dan nyonya menjemput Tuan Xi dan keluarganya secara khusus. Begitu tuan muda."

Satu kelebihan dari keluarga ini. Mereka selalu mengedepankan komunikasi agar tidak terjadi salah paham. Orangtua Chanyeol selalu memberikan alasan yang jelas setiap kali mereka meninggalkan rumah. Sehingga tidak ada kesenjangan di dalam rumah meski tuan dan Nyonya Park sering bepergian mengurusi perusahaan. Chanyeol dalam usia yang semuda itu sudah sangat terbiasa dengan penjelasan panjang lebar Leeteuk, sang butler.

Chanyeol mengangguk paham. Ia mengerti apapun yang orangtua mereka perbuat adalah demi mereka juga. "Lalu kapan eomma appa pulang?"

"Besok, Tuan Muda."

"Hm, Baiklah."

.

.

"Whoaa.. China ya?"

"Benar Sehunnie. Wae? sepertinya kau sangat senang mendengar Hyung menyebut kata China?"

"Di kelath pernah diperlihatkan gambar tembok bethar China oleh Tan Theongthaenim, Hyung. Dan temboknya itu panjaaaang thekali." Celoteh Sehun dengan antusias.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu thaja, Hyung." Jawab Sehun melupakan fakta bahwa acara main game nya baru saja di ganggu oleh Chanyeol. Satu hal yang membedakan Chanyeol dengan Sehun. Sehun sangat malas keluar bahkan walau hanya sekedar jalan-jalan. Risih katanya. Ia tidak suka ada yang memanggilnya _"Wah, Kyeopta!"_ atau _"Anak itu lucu sekali.. Hyaa.."_

"Wah, kalau begitu kita harus bertanya pada Xi Ahjussi yang akan datang kesini, Sehunnie."

"Benar juga, Hyung. Pokoknya aku haruth tanyakan theemua tentang tembok China pada Xi Ahjuththi. Tapi, bagaimana caranya, hyung? Memangnya eomma dan appa akan membawa mereka kethini?" Sehun telihat mengerucutkan bibir dan mengerutkan alis tanda ia sedang berpikir.

Chanyeol juga ikut berpikir. Ia mengingat jarang sekali eomma dan appa nya mengajak rekan bisnis maupun bawahannya ke rumah mereka. Ia harus menemukan cara agar bisa bertemu dengan Xi Ahjussi. Ngomong-ngomong, ia juga penasaran dengan tembok besar China yang katanya 'thangaaat panjang' itu.

Tiba-tiba seringaian khas anak 8 tahun tercipta di wajah mungilnya.

"Aku tahu bagaimana caranya, Sehunnie.."

.

.

**Esok harinya...**

"Eommaa... Appaaa... Selamat dataang!" Teriak kedua namja mungil itu serempak.

.

.

Chanyeol tidak lupa untuk datang ke taman perumahan sore itu. Selama satu jam ia habiskan untuk bercerita kepada Baekhyun tentang kejadian tadi pagi. Ia juga selalu menyelipkan tawa di sela ceritanya membuat Baekhyun mau tidak mau juga ikut tertawa.

"Aku dan Sehun adikku membuat kejutan dengan menjemput eomma dan appa di bandara. Padahal kami sebelumnya tidak pernah melakukan hal itu. Kami ingin mengetahui tentang tembok china yang katanya sangat panjang itu karena oemma dan appa membawa Xi Ahjussi."

"Terus?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Hahaha, kau tahu? Eomma dan appa sangat kaget saat melihatku dan Sehun. Hampir saja Leeteuk Ahjussi dimarahi oleh appa. Untung saja Sehun melakukan _bbuing_ andalannya agar appa tidak marah. Kau tahu Baekhyunnie? Aku tidak tahan melihat wajah ketakutan Leeteuk Ahjussi. Lucu sekali. Hahaha."

"Dan kau tahu tidak Baekhyunnie, Sehun sepertinya mudah sekali akrab dengan anak dari Xi Ahjussi. Nama anaknya itu Xi Luhan. Dua tahun lebih tua dariku. Dan aku senang sekali, Baekhyunnie."

"Kenapa kau senang sekali?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Tentu saja. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Sehun mudah mengakrabkan diri dengan orang lain. Bahkan ia keluar rumah untuk sekedar jalan-jalan saja malas sekali. Haha. Wajar, sih. Habisnya ia sering dicubit gemas oleh orang dewasa."

"Dicubit?"

"Ne. Kata eomma, Sehun terlalu menggemaskan di mata orang dewasa. Apalagi dia sering sekali melakukan aegyo tanpa sadar. Hah, untung saja aku sudah biasa melihatnya seperti itu. Hahaha."

Baekhyun adalah pendengar yang baik. Ia selalu menanggapi positif setiap hal yang Chanyeol ceritakan. Tersenyum bahkan sesekali tertawa atas hal lucu yang diceritakan Chanyeol.

Meski baru saling kenal, tidak ada kecanggungan di antara mereka.

Chanyeol menyukai senyum Baekhyun yang indah. Matanya yang menyipit layaknya bulan dan bibirnya membuat lengkungan cantik saat Baekhyun tertawa. Suara renyah Baekhyun yang terasa merdu di telinga Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol terus bercerita segala hal yang bisa membuat Baekhyun –sahabat barunya itu- tertawa.

Dan Baekhyun bukannya tidak sadar, ada sesuatu yang menghangat. Setelah sudah terlalu lama dingin, hatinya yang beku itu terasa menghangat. Ia bisa tertawa setelah begitu lama memendam rasa sesak dan kesedihan. Tersenyum karena akhirnya ada seseorang yang mau mengakui keberadaannya. Mau berbicara hangat padanya bukan mencaci maki seperti yang semua orang lakukan pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun senang. Dan itu semua karena Chanyeol. Ia memberikan warna dalam hidup Baekhyun, meski hanya sebentar.

Ya. Meski hanya sebentar.

.

.

Chanyeol tidak tahu, sore itu adalah sore kedua sekaligus sore terakhir Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak menepati janjinya untuk menemani Chanyeol melakukan segala hal di taman setiap sore. Baekhyun tidak muncul meski Chanyeol sudah menunggui hingga senja. Baekhyun seperti di telan bumi. Chanyeol menyesal tidak mengikuti firasatnya untuk mengikuti Baekhyun pulang sore itu. Pernah ia mencoba mencari di Blok D perumahan itu, seperti kata Baekhyun pada pertemuan pertama mereka. Tapi selalu berakhir dengan nihil. Tembok pagar rumah yang terlalu tinggi di perumahan mewah itu menghalangi jalannya untuk menemukan Baekhyun.

Akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk terus menunggu Baekhyun di taman itu setiap sore. Siapa tahu ada keajaiban yang membuat 'Baekhyunnie'nya datang.

.

.

**4 tahun kemudian..**

"Hyung kau mau kemana?" tanya Sehun yang memergoki Chanyeol langsung keluar rumah lagi sesaat setelah masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Ia baru saja menghadiri upacara kelulusan Elementary School dengan nilai sangat memuaskan.

"Hanya keluar sebentar. Kau jaga rumah ya."

"Ya! Hyung! Aishh! Hyung pabo. Tidak lihat diluar sedang mendung gelap apa?"

.

.

.

Petir menggelegar dan terdengar bersahutan. Langit juga terlihat semakin gelap, yang otomatis membuat suasana taman komplek rumahnya terasa semakin mencekam.

Chanyeol sedikit merinding mendengar suara petir-petir itu. Tetes-tetes air hujan mulai sedikit demi sedikit berjatuhan. Chanyeol tidak tahu akan hujan deras sebelumnya. Yang ia pikirkan hanya Baekhyun, Baekhyun dan Baekhyun. Ia sudah sangat merindukan senyum bulan sabit itu.

Ia mengusap wajahnya yang mulai basah. Mendudukkan diri di bangku taman, tempat pertama kalinya mereka bertemu. Tempat yang selalu diduduki Chanyeol. Setiap hari, selama empat tahun.

"Baek... kau kemana sih sebenarnya? Aku merindukanmu... sangat."

"Bisakah kau datang kemari sekali ini saja? Ini kesempatan terakhirku ada disini..."

Benar, ini adalah hari terakhir Chanyeol berada di kota ini. Kota Busan, yang terkenal dengan kota bisnisnya. Ia harus bersekolah di Seoul demi kemandirian. Sebagai calon pewaris Park Corp. Disana sudah disediakan sebuah apartemen mewah untuk Chanyeol tinggali. Bersama seorang maid yang tentunya akan mengawasi Chanyeol serta menyiapkan seluruh kebutuhannya.

Dan Chanyeol tidak bisa melawan. Ia sudah dididik _manner_ bangsawan dan sopan santun yang tinggi.

Tapi Chanyeol berharap, kali ini saja. Untuk terakhir kalinya, ia ingin melihat wajah cantik itu.

Ia mengusap wajahnya lagi. Benar-benar basah. Tak lagi bisa dibedakan mana air hujan atau air mata. Bajunya basah kuyup.

"Hiks... hiks..."

Chanyeol terkejut. Ia seperti mendengar suara orang lain menangis. Ia juga memang menangis, tapi tanpa suara.

Ia menolehkan kepalanya. Samar ia melihat sesosok anak lelaki barbaju compang-camping mendekati taman itu. Berjalan pelan menuju tempat Chanyeol duduk. Kepala anak itu tertunduk. Punggung tangannya menutupi wajah anak kecil itu.

"Hiks..."

Chanyeol terus mengamatinya. Sampai pemuda yang menangis di hadapannya menyadari ada sosok lain selain dirinya di taman itu. Kedua obsidian itu bertemu pandang. Sesaat keduanya merasa dunia berhenti berputar.

"Baekhyunnie/Channie..."

Pemuda yang ternyata bernama Baekhyun itu langsung menyambar tubuh sahabatnya. Tangisannya semakin keras. Begitu pula Chanyeol. Ia tidak menyangka harapan terakhirnya bisa di dengar Tuhan. Ia bisa bertemu Baekhyunnienya. Meski itu untuk terakhir kalinya.

Untuk sesaat mereka terdiam. Tangisan mereka sudah mereda. Hujan juga sudah berhenti. Menyisakan kedua insan muda yang masih saling memeluk. Menumpahkan rasa rindu mereka.

Sampai Chanyeol menyadari sesuatu. Baekhyun datang sambil menangis. Dan lagi, penampilan Baekhyun seperti habis disiksa. Dari wajahnya saja sudah terlihat beberapa luka lebam yang belum sepenuhnya kering. Ia yakin di bagian tubuhnya yang lain juga terdapat luka yang sama. Mengingat bentuk pakaiannya juga sudah sobek sana-sini.

Chanyeol menanyakannya. Ia bahkan tak ingat lagi tentang nilai rapornya. Tentang harinya yang terakhir di komplek ini, hari terakhir di kota ini.

Baekhyun menghela nafas. Berusaha mengumpulkan kekuatannya agar tidak menanagis lagi.

"Ummaku pelacur."

Chanyeol terkejut setengah mati mendengar dua frasa pertama yang diucapkan Baekhyun.

"Dan ia tidak cukup dengan uang yang di dapat. Ia menyuruhku bekerja. Bekerja apapun untuk memenuhi segala keinginannya. Jika tidak... aku dipukuli.

Saat itu, saat aku bertemu denganmu, aku masih bisa menuruti keinginannya. Tapi esok harinya, keinginannya semakin banyak bertambah. Perhiasan atau apapun. Semuanya harus aku turuti. Aku bekerja hingga malam, setiap hari. Sampai hari ini, aku dipukuli lagi. Karena aku kedapatan tidak bekerja. Aku sedang tidak enak badan. Tapi ia tidak mau mendengarkan."

"Lalu?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Aku kabur dari rumah. Haha. Terkadang aku berpikir untuk membunuhnya. Tapi aku ingat dia itu umma kandungku."

"Lalu kau akan pergi kemana, Baekhyunnie?"

Baekhyun memandang ke langit,"Entahlah. Aku juga tidak tahu harus kemana."

Baekhyun berhenti menengadah ke langit saat Chanyeol, sahabatnya, menarik tangannya tiba-tiba.

"K-kau mau membawaku kemana? He-hei."

Alih-alih Chanyeol menjawab, ia malah terus menarik tangan mungil Baekhyun berjalan menuju rumahnya. Menghasilkan raut kekaguman Baekhyun akan rumah Chanyeol yang sangat amat besar dalam pandangan Baekhyun.

"Ini rumahmu?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Bukan. Ini rumah orang tuaku."

Selanjutnya, ia membiarkan dirinya diseret masuk ke dalam rumah Chanyeol.

.

.

Baekhyun menitikkan air matanya saat ia menyadari apa yang akan ia hadapi.

Chanyeol menceritakan kepada orang tuanya segala hal yang Baekhyun ceritakan di taman beberapa saat yang lalu. Lalu Chanyeol mengutarakan kenginannya untuk membantu kehidupan Baekhyun.

Jawaban orang tua Baekhyun sama sekali di luar perkiraan Baekhyun.

Nyonya Park memeluk Baekhyun sambil menangis tersedu. Tak tahan mendengar penuturan Chanyeol. Lalu Tuan Park menawarkan Baekhyun untuk menemani Chanyeol sekolah di Seoul. Lalu ia bebas biaya untuk sekolah dan bisa tinggal di apartemen Baekhyun. Dengan segalanya ditanggung Tuan Park, appa Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum bahagia. Dipandanginya Baekhyun yang masih dalam pelukan ummanya.

Senyumnya begitu tulus. Ia tidak menyangka, penantian panjangnya terbalaskan sudah. Ia bisa terus bertemu senyum bulan sabit itu. Sekarang bahkan seterusnya.

.

.

.

.

**Seoul, Februari 2014.**

"_Huh, baiklah. Aku akan membantumu. Tapi jangan lupa transfer segera ke rekeningku._" Ujar suara cempreng di seberang telepon mengakhiri pembicaraan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghela nafas.

_ini yang terakhir... aku tak mau bermain-main lagi._

_._

_._

Baekhyun baru saja selesai mencuci piring bekas makan mereka saat mendengar suara bel pintu berdering. Tanda ada tamu. Ia mengelap tangan sebentar, lalu bergegas ke ruang depan untuk melihat siapa yang bertamu di hari minggu ini. Meski Baekhyun sudah menduganya, itu tamu Chanyeol. Karena ia merasa tak memiliki janji dengan siapapun hari ini.

Baekhyun hampir saja mengumpat melihat apa yang di hadapannya saat ini.

Pandangannya memburam. Tak jauh dari tempat Baekhyun berdiri, Chanyeol dan yeoja yang ia ketahui bernama Choi Sulli berciuman panas di atas sofa. Chanyeol memangku Sulli di hadapannya dan melumat bibir Sulli dengan amat bernafsu. Lidah mereka saling membelit, liur merembes dari celah bibir yang saling bertautan. Sulli yang berada di atas Chanyeol menggesekkan selangkangan mereka. Menimbulkan desahan tak menentu dari keduanya. Tangan yeoja itu mulai menyusup ke dalam kaos tipis Chanyeol. Meraba-raba dengan seduktif.

Chanyeol kini beralih menciumi leher jenjang Sulli. Meremat bokong yeoja itu. Membuat desahan sang yeoja semakin keras dibuatnya.

Baekhyun yang menjadi penonton dadakan kebingungan. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan memlih untuk masuk ke kamar. Menidurkan diri di kasur lalu memejamkan mata.

Sayangnya ia terganggu dengan suara desahan dari ruang tamu yang entah kenapa semakin kencang di pendengaran Baekhyun. Ia mencari earphonenya terburu-buru lalu menyumpal telinganya dengan segera. Menyetel musik keras-keras agar tidak mendengar desahan-desahan aneh itu lagi. Ia belum siap menyaksikan yang lebih dari itu. Apalagi jika mereka benar-benar bergumul tanpa busana. Baekhyun menggeleng keras.

Ia duduk gelisah di pinggir ranjang. Pikirannya masih tak fokus. Berusaha melupakan kejadian barusan dengan berusaha fokus pada lagu metal rock yang sedang ia dengar. Walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak pernah berhasil membuat dirinya fokus kali ini. Ia bingung. Benar-benar bingung.

Baekhyun normal.

Baekhyun normal.

Baekhyun normal.

Ucapan itu bergaung dalam hatinya sambil mayakinkan diri. Ia tidak mungkin cemburu melihat yang Chanyeol lakukan bersama gadis itu. Ia namja. Ini kelainan. Ini kebodohan. Ini penyimpangan.

'Baekhyun normal.'

'Baekhyun normal.'

'Baekhyun normal.'

Ia terus bergumam lirih tanpa henti. Ia yakin jika membuka earphone akan mendengar suara-suara itu lagi.

Tangan kanannya meremat dada kirinya. Mencoba menghilangkan sakit yang tiba-tiba datang menyengat. Melemaskan seluruh persendiannya. Pipinya sudah basah. Air mata sejak tadi mengalir tanpa Baekhyun sadari.

Kini ia terisak.

Ada yang salah.

Tapi Baekhyun tidak tahu apa itu.

Baekhyun tenggelam dalam isakan tanpa suara. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan. Ia terus terisak sampai akhirnya jatuh terlelap karena kelelahan, meski musik metal rock masih menghujum telinganya.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Judul: **Let Me Prove It (Sequel Blind of Love)**

Main cast: Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Other cast: Choi Sulli

Park Sehun

Xi Luhan

Genre : Romance, AU.

Rate : M

Length : Chaptered.

Disclaimer : All cast bukan punya saya. Cuma pinjem nama.

.

.

.

Enjoy Reading!

.

.

.

Chanyeol melepaskan dengan paksa ciuman panasnya dengan Sulli.

Tidak. Bahkan bibir Sulli tidak manis sama sekali. Entah karena tertutupi lipstick tebal yang dipakai yeoja itu, atau mungkin karena Sulli bukan selera Chanyeol. Chanyeol tidak perduli.

Segera saja ia benahi pakaian yang sudah tidak sedap lagi di pandang. Begitu juga dengan yang Sulli lakukan. Sulli melirik Chanyeol yang sudah selesai membenahi pakaiannya.

"Aku serius. Wajahmu jelek sekali kalau seperti itu, Chanyeol." Chanyeol mendelik. Barusan Sulli memanggilnya apa?

"Aku lebih tua darimu bocah." Ucap Chanyeol, ketus sekali.

Sulli terkekeh. Tidak perduli.

"Oh, ya. Bagaimana jika aku meletakkan handycamku di kamar kalian. Siapa tahu aku melihat adegan menarik."

"Dalam mimpimu. Sudah basa-basinya? Kau bisa pergi sekarang."

"Geez. Kau benar-benar pelit Chanyeol-ah. Dan oh ya, akan ku kirimkan nomor rekeningku lewat email." Chanyeol mendengus. "Chanyeol ah. Hahaha."

Chanyeol baru saja akan melempar Sulli dengan remote televisi saat Sulli menutup segera pintu apartemen Chanyeol dari luar. Huh, anak yang sopan sekali.

.

.

.

Baekhyun masih terlelap saat Chanyeol masuk ke dalam kamar mereka. Begitu juga saat tangan kekar Chanyeol melepas earphone dari telinga Baekhyun. Kemudian Meletakkannya di nakas dekat ranjang. Lalu duduk di tepi ranjang tempat Baekhyun tertidur sekarang.

Chanyeol menyelusuri wajah Baekhyun dengan tangannya. Mengamati wajah tanpa cela itu. Dengan binar yang tidak pernah lepas dari wajah tampannya.

Jemarinya menyentuh kening yang tampak lengket oleh keringat, merambat melalui hidung mancung Baekhyun, lalu berakhir di bibir mengkilap pria itu. Memaksa Chanyeol untuk sekedar menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir sahabatnya. Menikmati perasaan aneh yang melingkupi jantungnya. Juga geli yang menggelitik di perutnya, seperti berliter-liter kerikil beku yang membuatnya tak ingat lagi untuk mengedipkan mata.

Chanyeol tahu ia adalah pelaku yang membuat Baekhyun punya pacar wanita. Hanya iseng. Ya, hanya iseng. Semuanya ia lakukan agar ia tak dijauhi Baekhyun. Ia takut jika Baekhyun mengetahui perasaannya, Baekhyun akan membencinya. Dan Chanyeol tidak mau kehilangan Baekhyun lagi sampai ia harus menunggu empat tahun seperti dulu. Itu jika Baekhyun kembali, bagaimana kalau Baekhyun tidak pernah kembali lagi? Chanyeol pastikan saat itu ia akan menabrakkan dirinya pada kereta api, atau menjatuhkan diri dari atap tertinggi gedung pencakar langit.

Chanyeol sangat mencintai Baekhyun, sejak pertemuan pertama mereka.

Obsidian Chanyeol terpana. Mata Baekhyun tak pernah tak indah bagi Chanyeol. Chanyeol tahu baekhyun tidak akan terganggu dengan kegiatannya ini. Mengamati wajah Baekhyun ketika ia tertidur. Satu rahasia terbesar Chanyeol yang mungkin belum diketahui Baekhyun, mengingat betapa sering Chanyeol melakukannya. Mata Chanyeol seperti tidak pernah bosan melakukannya.

Mata lentik pria di hadapannya itu bergerak gelisah meski tertutup. Sayangnya Chanyeol tidak menyadari itu. Ia kini malah sibuk menggesekkan hidungnya dengan hidung Baekhyun. Menggelengkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri berulang-ulang dengan mata terpejam. Menikmati kegiatan kecilnya itu.

"Chanyeol?"

Seketika mata terpejam Chanyeol membuka. Terkejut bukan main saat dirinya kini sudah tertangkap basah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Chanyeol gelagapan.

"A.. ani. Aku baru saja berniat akan membangunkanmu. A-aku heran saja. Kau baru saja bangun dan makan l-lalu malah tidur lagi."

"Lalu itu masalah buatmu? Ini hari minggu."

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Ti-tidak sih."

"Ya sudah. Sekarang kau minggir. Kau kira aku nyaman apa dengan wajahmu yang terlalu dekat itu?"

Chanyeol tersadar. Bahkan ia lupa menjauhkan wajahnya. Alangkah malunya Chanyeol. Bahkan sejak tadi hidung mereka hanya berjarak se senti. Segera ia menarik wajahnya dari hadapan Baekhyun.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun masih kesal dengan Chanyeol. Entah karena apa. Jadi ia tak ingin menggubris tingkah absurd Chanyeol.

Tanpa bicara, ia berjalan ke kamar mandi.

Chanyeol masih terduduk di pinggir ranjang sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. Kenapa ia mendadak bertindak seperti orang idiot sih?

.

.

.

Hari sudah gelap. Dua orang penghuni apartemen sebelah Chanyeol tampak duduk di sofa sambil menonton televisi. Menghabiskan waktu santai bersama.

"Chagiya..."

"Hm?"

"Mau ya?"

"Tidak."

"Jeball..."

"Tidak. Kau tahu hole ku masih perih Sehun-ah. Bisakah kau turunkan sedikit sifat mesummu itu?"

Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dilihatnya kekasihnya yang manis itu cuek bebek menonton televisi sambil menyeruput bubble tea di tangannya.

"_Bbuing.. bbuing.."_ Sehun merayu lagi.

Kekasih Sehun yang diketahui bernama Luhan itu memutar bola mata. Sebenarnya siapa yang top siapa yang bottom sih? Ck, merepotkan memang mempunyai seme yang jauh lebih muda begini.

"Tiidak." Luhan bahkan menekan suaranya di tiap suku kata. Heran, bagaimana ia bisa mencintai namja se pervert Sehun.

"Ck. Kalau begitu tidak ada cara lain."

Sehun mengambil paksa bubble tea di tangan Luhan dan meletakkannya di meja. Dengan sekali gerakan, Sehun sudah berhasil mengunci Luhan di bawah tubuhnya. Luhan yang sudah menduga tindakan Sehun ini akan terjadi menatap Sehun dengan pandangan meremehkan.

"Kau pemaksa sekali. Kau ingin aku mengakhiri hubungan kita sekarang?"

Sehun tersenyum miring. "Memangnya kau bisa?"

"Kau tahu sendiri, aku tidak suka main-main dengan ucapanku." Luhan menantang. Wajahnya terlihat serius sekali. Sandiwaranya bisa disetarakan dengan para pemain opera sabun.

Tanpa bicara lagi, Sehun sudah membawa kepalanya di perpotongan leher Luhan. Menghirup wangi tubuh yang sudah ia candui selama ini.

"Jangan begitu. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu. Hhhh."

Sehun meniup tengkuk mulus Luhan. Membuat sang korban merinding akibat ulah Sehun.

"Engh.." itu suara desahan Luhan.

Luhan tidak sedang merayu Sehun. Sungguh. Tetapi desahannya barusan bukan tanpa alasan. Sehun meremas junior Luhan yang masih berbalut celana itu tanpa aba-aba.

"Kau tidak mau? Yakin?" Sehun semakin kuat meremas junior yang masih lemas itu.

"Angh.." Luhan semakin tidak tahan untuk tidak mendesah.

Sehun menjilat cuping telinga Luhan dengan erotis. Menyadarkan Luhan kalau ia kini kembali terperangkap oleh Sehun. Kalau sudah begini, Luhan yang galak itu saja bisa takluk seketika.

"Se..Sehun-ah."

"Mm?" Sehun menggumam. Kini ia menikmati aktifitasnya mengulum telinga Luhan. Bukan hanya sekedar merayu, Sehun memang sudah ketagihan seluruh bagian tubuh Luhan.

"Lan... hhh... jutkan.." Luhan mendesah, meminta rangsangan lebih dari Sehun. Pria di atas tubuh Luhan itu menyeringai. Mempertemukan bibir keduanya dengan dalam. Mengajak lidah Luhan menari bersamanya. Mengecap rasa Luhan beserta salivanya.

Luhan menyambut dengan nafsu yang tak kalah dari Sehun. Melumat balik bibir Sehun. Mendesah frustasi. Tangan lentiknya ia gunakan untuk meremas kepala Sehun. Menunjukkan bahwa ia sangat menyukai sentuhan Sehun.

Ia memang menolak tadi saat Sehun meminta. Karena pasti akan berakhir seperti ini. Luhan akan mabuk dan menginginkan lagi dan lagi. Tanpa henti.

Lalu pada akhirnya lagi-lagi Luhan lah yang menjadi korban. Lalu membolos kuliah seharian. Apalagi kalau bukan karena holenya yang perih. Terkadang ia menyesal bisa lepas kendali seperti itu.

Tangan Sehun menyusup ke dalam celana training Luhan dan menyentuh bagian paling privat Luhan. Membuat sang empunya menggelinjang nikmat. Dengan tidak sabar Sehun menurunkan celana beserta underwear kekasihnya. Kejantanan Luhan mencuat dengan tegak dan memerah. Menunjukkan kalau ia sudah terangsang oleh sentuhan memabukkan Sehun.

"Ahhh..."

Desahan Luhan lolos lagi saat Sehun menggigit-gigit kecil ujung penis Luhan yang sudah tegak itu.

**Ting... tong... ting... tong... **

**Ting... tong... ting... tong...**

Suara bell berbunyi berulang-ulang

"Sehun-ah... ada.. Shh.. tamu.."

"Mmm.." Sehun menggeleng. Masih asyik memainkan penis kekasihnya. Tapi...

**Ting... tong... ting... tong... **

**Ting... tong... ting... tong...**

**Ting... tong... ting... tong... **

...pemencet bell tidak berhenti melakukan aksi mengganggunya.

"Sehun-ah... siapa tahu penting. Cepatlah buka." Suruh Luhan. Walaupun sebenarnya ia juga kesal. Siapa sih?

"Aish. Mengganggu saja." Sehun mengacak rambutnya, menggerutu. Tapi akhirnya menyerah juga.

Kaki-kaki jenjang Sehun melangkah lebar menuju pintu depan. Membukanya kasar untuk bersiap memarahi tamu kurang ajarnya.

"Siap..."

"SEHUN! BAEKHYUN MENGHILANG! DIA TIDAK ADA DIMANA-MANA. PADAHAL DIA MASIH SAKIT –_holenya yang sakit_-. APA DIA BERSEMBUNYI DI APARTEMENMU?" Teriak Chanyeol tanpa jeda. Membuat Sehun jengah. Hyungnya ini mengganggu sekali.

"Tidak ada. Dia tidak ada disini. Lagipula untuk apa dia menghilang? Apa yang kau lakukan padanya hingga dia seperti itu?"

Chanyeol gelagapan.

"I..itu... n..nanti saja aku jelaskan. Tapi bisakah kau menolongku mencarinya? Tidak biasanya ia seperti ini. Ponselnya juga tertinggal. Aku khawatir padanya Sehun-ah."

"Tidak mau. Kau cari sendiri saja. Kau tidak mau menjelaskan yang terjadi kan, hyung?"

"...Baiklah aku jelaskan. Tapi janji kau mau membantuku?"

"Tergantung penjelasanmu."

Dengan jawaban Sehun, Chanyeol menarik tangan Sehun. Menuju bagian dalam apartemen. Sehun sendiri agak khawatir dengan tindakan hyungnya yag menariknya langsung ke sofa. Bukannya Luhan tadi ada disini tanpa celana? Masih _tegang_ pula.

Mendapati sofa tempat kegiatan panas itu tertunda, Sehun menghela nafas. Luhan tidak ada disana. Mungkin ia _menuntaskannya _di kamar mandi.

"Jadi begini.." Suara bass Chanyeol membuyarkan lamunan Sehun.

Chanyeol menjelaskan kronologi kejadiannya selengkap mungkin. Termasuk hubungan intim mereka yang tanpa sengaja itu. Sehun membelalakkan matanya.

"Jadi... selama ini kau..." Sehun menggantung kata-katanya.

"Apa?"

"Astaga hyung... itu hyung terbodoh yang pernah kumiliki." dengan dramatis Sehun berucap sambil menggeleng-geleng.

"Terbodoh? Memang kau penya berapa saudara? Kau ini kapan bisa bersikap sopan terhadap hyungmu sendiri?" Chanyeol mengomel, meski situasi tidak tepat. Sehun memijat pelipisnya.

"Baiklah aku bantu. Kau mencari di tempat yang mungkin Baekhyun hyung kunjungi. Aku akan mencari di sekitar sini terlebih dahulu." Ucap Sehun yang tidak memperdulikan omelan Chanyeol. Ingatkan Chanyeol untuk memberi dongsaeng kesayangannya ini pelajaran. Cambuk misalnya. Atau kremasi? #Abaikan.

Chanyeol menyetujui saja. Segera ia beranjak dari sofa empuk Sehun. Sampai di pintu, Chanyeol menoleh.

"Hubungi aku jika ada perkembangan."

Sehun mengangguk. Lalu bergegas ke kamarnya untuk mengganti pakaian.

.

.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Luhan yang ternyata ada di dalam kamar Sehun.

Sehun menoleh. Dilihatnya pusat tubuh kekasihnya yang hanya berbalut handuk. Kelihatannya Luhan sudah 'lemas'. Mungkin ia menyelesaikannya di kamar mandi. Pikir Sehun.

"Baekhyun hyung menghilang. Mungkin gara-gara ulah hyung (idiot) tampanku satu itu." Sehun memakai jaket tebal untuk melindunginya dari hawa dingin.

"Astaga... lalu?" Luhan mengikuti Sehun yang berjalan menuju pintu depan.

"Firasatku dia tidak akan pergi jauh. Aku akan segera kembali. Aku harus membantu hyung yang sangat (childish) ehm dewasa itu." Ucapnya sambil memakai sepatu yang ia ambil dari rak sepatu.

"Ok. Jangan lama-lama ne."

Luhan mengecup sekilas bibir Sehun.

Saat Luhan akan menarik kembali wajahnya, Sehun menangkap tengkuk mulus Luhan dengan tangan besarnya. Melumat lembut bibir sang kekasih.

Luhan tersenyum di sela ciuman mereka. Sehun memang usil, tapi Luhan menyukai perlakuan lembutnya disaat tertentu.

"Dan siapkan dirimu. Urusan kita masih belum selesai, Luhannie... Chagiya..."

Sehun menghembuskan nafas di tengkuk Luhan. Luhan mendesah.

"Kha. Bergegaslah." Usir Luhan sambil mendorong dada bidang kekasihnya.

Sehun terkekeh sambil berjalan. Ia sadar betul betapa merahnya wajah kekasihnya tadi. Oh. Betapa Sehun menyukai wajah memerah itu.

.

.

.

Sesuai perkiraan Sehun, ia yang lebih dulu menemukan Baekhyun. Punggungnya masih terlihat dari kejauhan saat Sehun menghubungi Chanyeol.

"Yoboseo, Sehun. Bagaimana?" Chanyeol mengangkat telepon saat ia mencari Baekhyun di taman dekat apartemen mereka.

"Aku sudah menemukannya." Ucap Sehun pelan. Memastikan Baekhyun tidak mendengar suaranya. "Kau pulanglah. Biar dia ku urus."

"Apa maksudmu? Aku kan yang memiliki masalah dengannya. Biarkan aku menemuinya, Sehun."

"Apa kau mau dia lari tiba-tiba? Dia marah karena ulahmu kan, hyung?"

"I..iya sih. T..tapi..."

"Kau tunggu saja di apartemenmu. Percaya padaku." Ucap Sehun seraya mematikan sambungan telepon sepihak. Ia yakin Chanyeol sedang mengumpat sekarang.

.

.

.

Baekhyun disini. Berdiri sendirian. Tangannya memegang pagar pembatas balkon lantai teratas apartemen. Obsidiannya menatap Seoul malam hari, dengan pandangan kosong.

Baekhyun bingung sepenuhnya. Memikirkan sakit di dada kirinya yang datang tiba-tiba, saat teringat kejadian tadi siang. Walaupun sebenarnya, ia memang sama sekali tidak bisa melupakannya. Ini memang pertama kalinya ia melihat Chanyeol berciuman. Karena sebelum-sebelumnya, Baekhyun tidak pernah melihat Chanyeol membiarkan bibirnya disentuh wanita manapun.

Baekhyun tidak tahu sakit ini apa namanya. Yang jelas saat ini ia tidak ingin melihat wajah si jangkung kelebihan gizi itu. Itu membuatnya mual... dan dada kirinya makin sakit saja rasanya. Dia yakin ada sesuatu yang salah.

"Baekhyun hyung?" Suara seseorang di belakang Baekhyun mengagetkan pria manis itu.

Baekhyun menoleh, "Sehun? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Sehun terkekeh. "Mencarimu hyung."

"Aku?" Baekhyun menunjuk dirinya.

"Ne. Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan."

"Tentang?"

"Kau. Tentang hatimu, Baekhyun hyung."

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menghempaskan dirinya di sofa. Ia sudah kembali ke apartemennya. Kepalanya ia rebahkan di sandaran sofa, menghela nafas. Bibirnya menggumam lirih.

"Baekhyun... Ck. Apa yang sudah kulakukan? Chanyeol bodoh. Bodoh. Bodoh."

Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Merutuki sifat bodohnya. Mengutuk kecerobohannya.

"Baek..."

Ia mengusap kasar pipinya yang basah oleh air mata.

"Aku mencintaimu... sangat." Suara bassnya bergetar dan terasa mengambang.

Ia masih sendirian di ruangan itu.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

a/n: Chanyeol dodol ya? #gue digampar.

Thanks buat reviewers, followers, dan favoriters yang udah ngebuat saya semangat ngelanjutin fic ini. Khamsahamnida, jeongmal.

Buat Silent readers, cepatlah bertobat (?).

Review ne?


	4. Chapter 4

**Judul: Let Me Prove It (Sequel Blind of Love)**

Main cast: Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Other cast: Park Sehun

Xi Luhan

Genre : Romance, AU.

Rate : M

Length : Chaptered.

Disclaimer : All cast bukan punya saya. Cuma pinjem nama.

**a/n: Chap terakhir nih. Semoga kalian puas. Thanks buat para reviewer, favoriters, dan followers yang ngebuat saya akhirnya bisa menyelesaikan fic gaje ini. Maaf jika review tidak dibalas satu persatu. Tapi jujur, saya selalu senyum tiap ngebaca support review kalian. Gamsahamnida.**

.

.

.

Enjoy Reading!

.

.

.

Sehun mensejajarkan diri dengan Baekhyun, dengan berdiri disampingnya. Menyimpan kedua tangannya di saku celana, menatap lurus ke depan. Membiarkan Baekhyun menatap penasaran padanya.

Baekhyun menunggu. Kalimat apakah yang akan dilontarkan Sehun tentang hatinya.

Baekhyun terus saja terdiam ketika Sehun menarik nafas panjang kemudian menghembuskannya. Menunggu adik kandung dari sahabatnya itu mengeluarkan suara.

"Hyungku satu itu... dia memang tampan. Tapi lebih tampan aku, sih." Baekhyun mengernyit. Anak ini bicara apa sih?

"Tapi untuk hal ini, dia nol besar." Lanjut Sehun.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau tanyakan, Sehun? Aku sedang tidak dalam mood untuk berbasa-basi." Ucap Baekhyun agak ketus.

Sehun menoleh menatap Baekhyun dengan raut wajah serius.

"Oke, aku langsung ke inti. Tapi aku mohon hyung jawab dengan jujur." Baekhyun tersenyum miring.

"Aku tidak bisa berbohong, Sehun."

"Chanyeol hyung... jika aku sebut namanya sekarang, apa yang kau rasakan pada dadamu?"

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya sebentar. Tangan kanannya perlahan meraba dada kirinya, pandangannya lagi-lagi menerawang. Kedua belah bibir tipisnya membuka perlahan, seolah membutuhkan pasokan udara lebih banyak untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sehun ini.

"... Entahlah. Tapi rasanya sesak sekali untuk sekarang."

"Apa karena ciumannya dengan perempuan itu?"

"Iya.. e-eh t-tidak... a-apa maksudmu aku cemburu padanya begitu, Sehun? Hei dia itu namja!" Baekhyun mendadak gagap dengan jawabannya sendiri.

"Apa aku mengucapkan kata cemburu tadi?"

Baekhyun kehilangan kata-kata. Ia terjebak dalam perkataannya sendiri.

"Ti-tidak. Tapi.."

Sehun terkekeh, "Kau melupakan fakta kalau Luhan hyung, kekasihku, juga seorang namja."

"Eung?"

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya, tanda sedang berpikir keras.

.

.

.

Kaki-kaki Baekhyun menuruni satu demi satu anak tangga dari lantai 12 menuju apartemannya –apartemen dengan Chanyeol tentunya- di lantai 6. Tanpa letih ia menapaki lantai dan tangga untuk turun dari lantai atap dengan terburu buru, melupakan fakta bahwa di apartemen semewah itu memiliki fasilitas lift. Kadang kecerobohan berpikir Baekhyun kambuh kalau terjebak di situasi seperti ini.

_"Chanyeol hyungku itu menyukaimu hyung. Eh, ani. Dia sebenarnya mencintaimu, Baekhyun hyung. Kumohon jangan terkejut dulu. Dengarkan perkataanku dulu sampai selesai."_

_"Chanyeol hyung rela selalu main keluar rumah saat kita masih sama-sama di Busan dulu. Padahal dia dulunya selalu menemaniku bermain game di rumah karena ia tahu aku malas main keluar rumah. Saat ia selalu pergi tanpa izin, aku bukannya marah akan kelakuannya yang seenaknya itu, tapi aku tersenyum. Aku pikir ada seseorang yang sudah mengisi hatinya."_

_"Pernah sekali aku melihatmu saat pertama kali kau dan Chanyeol hyung berkenalan, setelah beberapa hari sebelumnya ia hanya memperhatikanmu dari kejauhan. Saat aku melihat, aku sedang di dalam mobil bersama umma yang pulang belanja. Aku tahu ternyata kau lah yang merebut perhatiannya dariku. Walaupun sesungguhnya ia tetap menyayangiku sebagai dongsaengnya."_

_"Saat kau menghilang di hari ketiga perkenalan kalian, Chanyeol hyung seperti kehilangan semangat hidupnya. Dia tetap tersenyum. Meski senyum dari bibirnya seperti mengambang, seperti ada cahaya yang hilang dari wajahnya."_

_"Aku tahu ia selalu menunggumu di taman itu setiap sore, sampai akhirnya kau datang. Kau tahu? Saat kau datang tiba-tiba setelah empat tahun itu merupakan keajaiban dalam hidupnya, cahaya di matanya kembali. Mirip seperti saat aku bertemu dengan Luhan hyung, kekasihku saat ini."_

Baekhyun kini sudah sampai di depan pintu apartemennya. Menatap nanar pintu tanpa ukiran itu dengan mata berair. Perlahan jemarinya mengetik kode apartemen yang merupakan tanggal lahir Baekhyun. Memutar knopnya perlahan. Lalu melangkahkan kakinya yang berbalut jeans abu-abu itu masuk ke dalam dengan hati-hati.

Pemandangan pertama yang Baekhyun lihat adalah Chanyeol yang duduk di sofa dengan telapak tangan menutupi wajahnya. Bahunya bergetar. Terdengar isakan pelan dari arah Chanyeol, beserta gumaman Chanyeol menyebutkan nama Baekhyun berkali-kali. Hati Baekhyun terenyuh melihatnya. Ia terdiam cukup lama di pintu sambil memandangi punggung Chanyeol yang basih terus saja bergetar.

_"Tentang tindakannya siang tadi dengan Sulli itu, sebenarnya ia yang ingin mengetahui reaksimu saat melihatnya. Ia ingin tahu, apakah kau cemburu, yang jika iya, berarti kau juga memiliki perasaan seperti yang ia rasakan selama ini."_

_"Jujur, dia amat sangat panik saat mengetahui kau menghilang tiba-tiba. Menggedor pintu apartemenku dengan brutal. Berbicara dengan terburu-buru tanpa jeda. Terlihat sekali jika ia sangat mengkhawatirkanmu."_

_"Dia... tidak mau kehilangan senyum bulan sabitmu itu untuk kedua kalinya."_

_"Dia mencintaimu dengan segenap hatinya."_

_"Dan aku tahu kau juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Tindakanmu saat ini adalah buktinya. Rasa sakit di dada kirimu adalah tanda kau cemburu. Dan itu adalah bukti lain atas perasaanmu yang juga mendalam padanya."_

Baekhyun memegang lagi dada kirinya yang tidak lagi begitu sakit. Matanya masih tertuju pada sosok yang duduk di sofa. Tak lama, karena ia langsung berjalan mendekati Chanyeol yang masih menelungkupkan wajahnya. Isakannya yang menyebut nama Baekhyun semakin terdengar jelas di telinga Baekhyun.

Tangan lentik Baekhyun perlahan meraih tangan Chanyeol yang terasa basah oleh air mata, menariknya dari wajah Chanyeol.

"B-baekhyun?" Ucap Chanyeol yang terkejut atas kedatangan Baekhyun yang tidak disadarinya.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Ia hanya mengangsurkan jemarinya di permukaan basah wajah Chanyeol. Mengusapnya pelan, menghapus air mata Chanyeol.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh?" Baekhyun mendorong dahi Chanyeol dengan telunjuknya. "Kenapa menangis seperti anak kecil begitu? Aku tidak pergi jauh-jauh, bodoh."

Baekhyun mengulangi kebiasaannya mengulang kata-kata 'bodoh' kepada sang sahabat tersayang.

Tanpa berinisiatif mengeluarkan sepatah frasa pun, Chanyeol bangkit lalu merengkuh tubuh mungil itu dalam dekapannya. Isakannya kini berubah menjadi tangisan.

Baekhyun yang mendapat serangan pelukan tiba-tiba hanya terkejut. Mata kecilnya membulat, merasakan dada bidang Chanyeol yang menempel erat dengan dadanya. Dekapan hangat Chanyeol terlalu nyaman. Ia memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum saat menyadari debaran jantungnya berulah seperti biasa, memacu lebih cepat. Yang baru kali ini Baekhyun sadari hanya dengan Chanyeol ia merasakan ini.

Tangan Baekhyun perlahan mengangkat dan membalas pelukan Chanyeol. Kepalanya ia sandarkan pada dada bidang Chanyeol, menyesapi perasaan yang baru ia sadari saat ini, meski sebenarnya sudah lama ia rasakan.

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Aku mohon maaf jika aku terlalu ceroboh dalam bertindak." Chanyeol berbicara di sela isakannya.

"Ya. Kau memang ceroboh."

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Baekhyun penasaran. Seolah meminta penjelasan.

"Tapi aku juga lebih ceroboh. Oh, tidak juga. Kita memang sama-sama ceroboh." Lanjut Baekhyun.

Chanyeol masih terdiam di tempat. Berusaha mencerna arti dari kalimat yang barusan Baekhyun lontarkan.

"A-aku tidak marah padamu, sungguh. Aku hanya bingung akan beberapa hal. Sampai akhirnya Sehun adikmu menyadarkanku. Kalau aku... a-aku..." Baekhyun yang ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya mendadak diam membisu. Tangannya perlahan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, tersenyum garing. Salah tingkah. Aish, Kenapa susah sekali rasanya menyatakan rasa yang ia baru sadari selama ini?

"A-aku mau istirahat. Hehehe. Aku ke kamar dulu. Hoamm, ini sudah malam juga ternyata. Pantas saja aku mengantuk sekali."

Baekhyun merutuki dirinya yang kini malah membiarkan tubuhnya berbalik menuju kamar. Menyesali kata-kata bodoh yang baru saja ia ucapkan. Ia baru sadar atas keheranannya atas teman-temannya yang selalu gugup saat akan menyatakan cinta. Ternyata memang sulit sekali ya.

Kakinya baru saja akan melangkah menuju pintu kamar saat Chanyeol menahan kepergiannya. Tangan Chanyeol menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Baekhyun. Dan satu frasa selanjutnya dari Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun merasa perutnya dipenuhi batu dingin, dada kirinya juga berdegup lebih kencang lagi.

"Saranghae."

.

.

.

Sehun sedang duduk di atas king size bednya saat ini. Merenggangkan ototnya yang entah kenapa terasa pegal sekali. Di belakangnya jemari lentik sedang memijat bahu namja berkulit putih itu.

"Bagaimana yang tadi, Hun?"

"Sudah kuatasi sebisaku. Sisanya urusan mereka. Tinggal tunggu kabar saja, tapi aku optimis kalau mereka berdua akan bersatu. Mereka kan childish kadang-kadang."

"Jangan begitu. Mereka itu lebih tua daripada kau, Hunnie."

Sehun tidak menjawab lagi. Pikirannya kini lebih fokus pada ototnya yang sedang coba dirilekskan oleh kekasih.

Dia itu moody. Angin malam bisa berpengaruh bisa tidak padanya. Tapi malam ini agaknya Sehun sedikit sensitif sehingga angin malam mudah sekali menyerangnya dan membuat tengkuknya dingin seperti ini.

"Hei, sudah belum? Kenapa kau sepertinya keenakan ku pijati, sih?" Tegur Luhan yang sudah mulai pegal dengan aktivitasnya.

"Belum, sedikit lagi. Disini masih sakit, hyungie. Nah, disitu." Pinta Sehun yang dituruti saja oleh kekasih yang empat tahun lebih tua darinya ini.

Sehun sebenarnya sudah tidak terlalu pegal lagi. Ia hanya ingin mengerjai kekasihnya yang manis ini.

Tubuh Sehun berbalik mendadak, memutar hingga menghadap Luhan yang sedari tadi hanya memakai kemeja. Tanpa bawahan sama sekali.

Bukan maksud Luhan menggoda Sehun. Tapi itu peraturan yang mereka berdua sepakati, atau lebih tepatnya peraturan Sehun (si manja tapi mesum) yang harus diikuti Luhan. Luhan harus berpakaian seperti itu setiap akan tidur. Memakai kemeja kebesaran tanpa celana satupun yang menutupi daerah privatnya. Harusnya sih Luhan keberatan. Tapi berhubung ia cinta mati dengan Sehun, ia turuti saja. Toh nanti ujung-ujungnya ia akan dimangsa. Asal dengan Sehun, tak masalah bagi Luhan.

"_Adik-_ku juga pegal-pegal, hyungie... chagi..." Ucap Sehun manja.

Luhan sudah hapal berbagai macam rajukan Sehun. Dari yang manja seperti sekarang, maupun yang memaksa seperti tadi.

"Terus?" Tanya Luhan malas. 'Kambuh lagi mesumnya' pikir Luhan.

Sehun membawa tangan Luhan menuju selangkangan Sehun.

"Lepas celanaku menggunakan mulutmu. Lalu pijati..." Pinta Sehun yang terdengar seperti sedang meminta belikan es krim. Matanya ia pasang dalam mode puppy eyes, salah satu jurus pamungkas Sehun untuk membuat kekasih cantiknya itu luluh.

Dan benar saja. Meski Luhan awalnya mendengus, tapi ia turuti juga keinginan seme manjanya yang aneh-aneh itu. Seperti orang ngidam saja.

Dengan perlahan dan gerakan menggoda Luhan menurunkan risleting celana Sehun dengan giginya. Melepaskan celana beserta dalamannya dengan tangannya yang mulus tanpa cela. Lalu memandangi kejantanan Sehun yang ternyata sudah sangat hard. Dan tanpa bicara lagi, ia memasukkan benda kebanggaan sehun ke dalam mulutnya. Membuat Sehun mengerang diatasnya.

"Aaah.. hyungie.."

Selanjutnya, biarkan mereka menyelesaikan urusan pribadi mereka disana. Mereka itu pasangan mesra yang kerjaannya lovey dovey melulu. Jangan diganggu kalau tidak mau iri.

Masih ada couple yang butuh perhatian disini. Nyhahaha. #_Zame Digetok Chanbaek_

.

.

.

"Saranghae."

Baekhyun membalikkan badannya. Menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan yang tidak dapat Chanyeol terjemahkan artinya. Hati Baekhyun mencair saat itu juga. Ternyata Sehun si setan kecil itu bisa diandalkan di saat seperti ini. Benar perkataannya, kedua insan ini memang benar saling mencintai. Baekhyun tersenyum dalam hati.

Chanyeol menutup perlahan kedua kelopak matanya. Menurunkan sisa air mata yang sejak tadi menggenang. Jantungnya seperti memompa lebih keras pasokan oksigen yang entah kenapa semakin tipis saja dirasakan oleh Chanyeol. Genggaman tangannya pada pergelangan tangan Baekhyun mulai basah, oleh keringat dingin di tangannya. Takut jika kenekatannya menyatakan perasaan dibalas dengan perginya Baekhyun lagi. Bahkan mungkin Baekhyun tidak akan pernah mau menemuinya lagi.

Chanyeol terus berdoa dalam hati. Semoga ketakutannya tidak menjadi kenyataan. Semoga.

Sampai akhirnya Chanyeol merasakan tindakan Baekhyun atas pernyataannya. Jantung Chanyeol memompa leboh cepat.

Sebelah tangan Baekhyun yang tidak di genggam oleh Chanyeol mendarat di punggung tangan Chanyeol. Perlahan membawa tangan besar yang berkeringat dingin itu menuju dada kiri Baekhyun.

Chanyeol yang memejamkan kedua matanya kini membukanya kembali, terkejut atas tindakan Baekhyun barusan. Dan keterkejutannya menggelegak tatkala ia rasakan jantung milik namja manis di hadapannya ini memiliki debaran yang sama dengan yang selama ini ia rasakan. Tatapannya beralih pada obsidian Baekhyun. Pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Nado."

Satu kata yang diucapkan Baekhyun berhasil membuat mata seorang Park Chanyeol hampir keluar dari rongganya.

"K-kau... serius Baekhyun?"

Dan anggukan Baekhyun membuat hati Chanyeol serasa seperti bulu yang berterbangan, ringan sekali. Tangan besarnya berangsur memeluk Baekhyun erat. Sangat erat.

"Saranghae... Saranghae... Saranghae..." ucap Chanyeol berulang-ulang dalam aliran air mata bahagianya yang tak kunjung berhenti. Menyisakan Baekhyun yang tersenyum dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Membiarkan bahunya basah oleh air mata Chanyeol. Ia bersyukur atas kelegaan ini.

Jadi ini yang namanya cinta. Merasa nyaman di dekat orang yang kau cintai, rindu jika berjauhan, merasa dirinya kurang lengkap tanpa yang kau cintai di sisimu, dan... sakit yang tak terelakkan saat ia bersama orang lain.

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dengan Chanyeol. Tanpa ia rasakan sebenarnya sudah lolos juga beberapa tetes air mata di pipinya.

Kedua obsidian itu saling menatap dalam. Meniti bayangan masing-masing dalam benda yang keduanya masih berkaca-kaca. Keduanya terdiam cukup lama. Sampai akhirnya Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya dan wajah Baekhyun yang kini sudah resmi menyandang status sebagai kekasihnya. Sudut bibir Baekhyun pelan-pelan membentuk sebuah lengkungan yang sangat indah di mata Chanyeol. Membuat Chanyeol tak kuasa untuk menahan dirinya lagi untuk mengklaim bibir indah itu.

Bibir keduanya kini menyatu sudah. Bergerak seirama dengan detak jantung mereka. Mengeliminasi jarak yang tercetak di antara tubuh keduanya. Menarik pinggang ramping itu untuk menempel erat dengan tubuhnya. Menikmati saat keduanya tak lagi ada jarak. Detak jantungnya memicu lebih cepat. Seperti inilah rasanya menikmati ciuman dengan orang yang kau cintai, terlebih setelah saling mengutarakan isi hati. Entahlah, rasanya Chanyeol ingin waktu terhenti saat itu juga.

Tangan kekar Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh namja yang ia cintai itu masuk ke dalam kamar mereka ala pengantin. Merebahkan tubuh yang terlihat ringkih itu perlahan. Lalu membaringkan juga tubuhnya di sebelah tubuh kekasihnya. Keduanya melanjutkan ciuman manis mereka yang sempat terhenti sejenak.

Sadar tidak sadar, Chanyeol mengangsurkan tubuhnya ke atas tubuh Baekhyun. Menginginkan lagi klaim atas tubuh kekasihnya.

Tangannya menyusup pelan ke dalam t-shirt yang dikenakan Baekhyun, menggoda dua benda kembar di bagian tubuh atas Baekhyun. Mengundang desahan lirih dari pria di bawah tubuhnya ini. Sungguh, Chanyeol tidak menyangka jika akan berakhir seperti ini. Bisa memiliki Baekhyun tanpa paksaan sedikitpun. Dan ia bisa dengan bebas mengecapi rasa strawberry yang secara alami terasa tiap kali ia mengecap bibir Baekhyun.

Lidah Chanyeol kembali menyapa ke dalam organ mulut Baekhyun. Mengenali setiap detil isi mulut Baekhyun, lidah, gigi, langit-langit, sampai pangkal kerongkongan Baekhyun. Ia melakukan semua itu dengan lembut. Membuat sang kekasih hanya melenguh pasrah akan apa yang ia terima. Menikmati tatapan Chanyeol yang terlalu dekat dengan sensasi yang tidak bisa Baekhyun ungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Ia terlalu menyukai momen ini.

Tangan Chanyeol membuat pergerakan lagi. Kini ia melepaskan satu persatu pakaian yang menempel di tubuh keduanya, dengan lebih dulu melucuti pakaian kekasihnya. Chanyeol menelan liurnya saat mengenali beberapa tanda yang ia buat dalam persetubuhan sebelumnya, saat mereka melakukannya tanpa ikatan apapun. Mengagumi keindahan tubuh namja yang dulu pernah terdapat begitu banyak memar disana-sini, saat namja ini masih kerap disiksa ibunya. Namun kini sudah hilang tanpa bekas, dan Chanyeol sangat senang melihatnya.

Chanyeol tersadar sendiri atas keterpanaannya oleh tatapan Baekhyun.

Segera ia melepaskan pakaiannya satu persatu, membiarkan Baekhyun yang kini giliran menatapi tubuhnya, seolah digerayangi oleh mata kekasihnya sendiri. Sementara tatapan liar Baekhyun terhenti secara otomatis di pusat tubuh Chanyeol. Terpusat pada benda yang mampu mengaduk-aduk hole Baekhyun

Chanyeol mengerang. Tanpa babibu Baekhyun menyarungkan mulut mungilnya ke big bulge Chanyeol. Memainkan lidahnya disana, menghisap dan memaju mundurkan kepalanya. Memberi rangsangan pada Chanyeol.

Tangan lentik Baekhyun memainkan twinsball Chanyeol, menggoyangkannya, menarik kesana kemari seperti memainkan permen karet.

Chanyeol mendesah tak karuan. Baekhyun tersenyum dalam permainannya.

Secara tiba-tiba Baekhyun melepaskan mainannya saat penis kekasihnya itu semakin membesar.

Melihat bibir Baekhyun yang menganggur, Chanyeol langsung menyerang bibir Baekhyun menyesap lagi rasa favoritnya. Menghisap, dan mempertemukan lidah keduanya.

Chanyeol mengambil lotion di nakas tempat tidur mereka. Melumuri jemarinya dengan lotion itu, kemudian menggoda leher Baekhyun. Menciptakan tanda kepemilikannya disana. Membuat Baekhyun melenguh nikmat, titik sensitifnya sedang dirangsang oleh Chanyeol.

Satu demi satu jemari Chanyeol menerobos hole Baekhyun, bibirnya menyembunyikan rintihan Baekhyun dengan menciumnya. Melebarkan hole kekasihnya ini demi mempersiapkan untuk yang lebih besar.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Chanyeol menuangkan lagi lotion di permukaan penisnya yang kini sudah menegang sempurna. Lalu memposisikan pinggul Baekhyun di atas bantal yang kini berfungsi sebagai alas, melebarkan kaki pemuda yang terlihat pasrah di bawahnya.

Chanyeol menatap ke dalam manik Baekhyun sekali lagi, seolah meminta izin.

Baekhyun yang mengerti arti tatapan itu pun mengangguk. Menunjukkan bahwa ia telah siap untuk kembali disetubuhi oleh pria yang baru beberapa saat yang lalu resmi menjadi kekasihnya. Ia memejamkan matanya berusaha rileks. Berusaha agar rektumnya tidak menjepit penis Chanyeol selama proses penetrasi, karena pasti akan menyakitkan keduanya.

Chanyeol memasukkan penisnya sambil kembali merendahkan tubuhnya untuk menggapai nipple Baekhyun. Menggodanya lagi dengan gigi dan lidahnya. Tangannya membuat gerakan seperti memerah penis Baekhyun. Mengurutnya dengan gerakan seduktif dan memainkan twinsballnya.

"A..ah.." rintih Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak berbohong, ini bukan kali pertama Chanyeol memasuki lubangnya. Tapi rasanya tetap saja perih, walaupun tidak sesakit pertama kali.

Chanyeol sudah berhasil memasukkan keseluruhan batangnya ke dalam tubuh Baekhyun kini merambatkan bibirnya ke atas menuju bibir Baekhyun lagi. Pinggulnya ia diamkan dahulu, membiarkan hole Baekhyun beradaptasi. Keduanya berciuman dengan nafsu yang kini mendominasi, sehingga terkesan agak kasar ketika keduanya saling melumat.

Baekhyun mencengkeram bahu Chanyeol tanda ia kehabisan nafas. Chanyeol melepaskan ciuman penuh hasrat tersebut agak tidak rela. Namun itu tidak bertahan lama sampai Baekhyun menyampaikan persetujuannya.

"Move."

Chanyeol menggerakkan mulai pinggulnya. Mengeluar masukkan miliknya sambil membawa mukanya menuju perpotongan leher Baekhyun. Menikmati sensasi ketika penisnya dijepit sesempit ini oleh hole Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya. Tubuhnya terasa penuh meski hanya dimasuki oleh penis Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terus menggerakkan penisnya teratur, terkadang memutar, mencari titik lemah Baekhyun. Ia terus memompa tubuhnya maju mundur hingga akhirnya Baekhyun terlonjak dan mendesah.

"Aahhh..."

Chanyeol terhenti sejenak.

"Disitu ya?"

"Iya... gerakkan lagi... cepatlah..." ucap Baekhyun tidak sabar. Ia ingin merasakan lagi kenikmatan itu. Sweetpotnya yang disentuh big bulge Chanyeol membuatnya merasa melayang.

Chanyeol menuruti keinginan Baekhyun, menggerakkan lagi pinggulnya dan menghentakkan lagi dengan lebih keras. Berulang-ulang.

Baekhyun mulai mendesah tanpa henti di bawah tubuh Chanyeol. Tubuh telanjangnya sudah basah oleh keringat. Kakinya ia kalungkan ke pinggul Chanyeol yang kini bergerak-gerak cepat. Tangan lentik miliknya meremat punggung lebar Chanyeol. Menyalurkan nikmat yang mendera tubuhnya. Mulutnya tak henti hentinya mendesah hebat. Ia mulai membalas pergerakan Chanyeol. Menggerakkan pinggulnya berlawanan arah dengan Chanyeol, berharap dengan gerakannya sweetpotnya semakin keras ditumbuk oleh Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendesah lebih keras.

Chanyeol masih dalam posisinya mendindih Baekhyun dan menahannya dengan kedua sikunya. Pinggulnya ia maju mundurkan dengan wajahnya yang masih ia sembunyikan di perpotongan leher Baekhyun. Sampai ia merasakan kalau Baekhyun membalas pergerakannya dan mendesah lebih keras, ia mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap Baekhyun dalam ekspresi yang begitu menikmati kegiatannya ini.

Keringat terasa amat lengket membasahi keduanya. Rambut keduanya tak lagi beraturan. Wajah Baekhyun sudah memerah hingga ke telinga. Membuat Chanyeol tak berkedip menatap pemandangan indah sekaligus menggairahkan di hadapannya. Desahan Baekhyun semakin membuat Chanyeol bertenaga menggerakkan penisnya keluar masuk hole Baekhyun.

Tubuh keduanya mulai bergerak tak teratur. Kenikmatan yang mereka rasakan semakin meningkat setiap saat.

Chanyeol kini mengganti siku yang menyangga tubuhnya dengan telapak tangan. Membuat tubuhnya sedikit terangkat dan semakin bebas menggenjot hole Baekhyun. Gerakannya semakin cepat. Suara geraman Chanyeol dan desahan Baekhyun menggema di ruangan itu. Aroma sex menguar begitu kental. Keduanya bergerak dalam tempo yang tak terbaca.

"Ahh... Chan.. Channie..."

Baekhyun klimaks, mulutnya menganga. Membiarkan dirinya lupa bernapas dengan baik dalam pandangannya yang mengabur. Perlahan ia menutup matanya. Tapi Chanyeol belum klimaks.

Chanyeol menghentikan sejenak pergerakannya dan membiarkan Baekhyun menikmati orgasmenya. Penisnya masih tegak dan keras.

Baekhyun tidak akan setega itu tidur sementara kekasihnya sama sekali belum klimaks. Ia membuka matanya kembali. Memberikan izin untuk kembali bergerak.

Chanyeol memiringkan tubuh Baekhyun dan mengangkat salah satu kakinya. Penisnya masih bersarang di hole tanpa sekalipun terlepas. Menggerakkannya lagi dengan cepat. Tubuh Baekhyun tersentak-sentak oleh tusukan Chanyeol.

Tangan Chanyeol menemukan kembali penis Baekhyun yang tak lebih besar dari miliknya itu. Menggenggamnya kembali dan mengocoknya. Merangsang lagi penis itu agar tegak kembali.

Mau tidak mau penis Baekhyun kembali tegak. Ia mendesah lagi dan menyebut nama Chanyeol berulang-ulang. Genjotan Chanyeol semakin cepat saja. Napasnya sampai terputus-putus karena gerakan Chanyeol. Tangannya meremas sprei yang sudah acak-acakan dengan liur yang ia biarkan menetas begitu saja. Ia sungguh menikmati sentuhan Chanyeol.

"Ahh... Baekhyun... Errggh..."

Chanyeol menggeram dalam suara beratnya. Kepalanya menunduk, tanda ia sudah sudah dekat. Ia semakin mempercepat gerakannya. Ingin segera mencapai puncak kenikmatan.

Sentakannya semakin keras terus menerus sampai akhirnya ia mengejang. Melengkungkan tubuhnya dan menggeram begitu keras. Ia mengeluarkan maninya begitu deras di dalam tubuh Baekhyun. Klimaks yang luar biasa.

Baekhyun yang juga sudah tidak tahan juga klimaks untuk kedua kalinya. Beberapa detik setelah Chanyeol tusukan terakhir Chanyeol. Menikmati klimaks keduanya yang lebih hebat dari sebelumnya, karena kali ini ia bisa merasakan lubangnya basah oleh sperma Chanyeol yang seperti meledak di dalam holenya.

Keduanya kini berbaring menstabilkan deru nafas. Menikmati kenikmatan pasca orgasme mereka.

Hingga beberapa saat kemudian Chanyeol menarik tubuh naked Baekhyun dalam pelukannya. Mendekapnya penuh sayang. Lalu menutupi tubuh keduanya dengan selimut.

Chanyeol mengecup kepala Baekhyun yang kini bersandar pada dada bidang Chanyeol. Hembusan nafas Baekhyun terasa menggelitik permukaan kulit Chanyeol.

"Saranghae." Bisik Chanyeol. Tangannya melingkar erat di pinggang Baekhyun.

"Nado."

.

.

.

**Epilog**

.

.

.

Chanyeol terbangun di pagi hari saat dering ponsel yang memekakkan telinga berbunyi tanpa henti.

Diliriknya Baekhyun yang tampak tidak terganggu oleh suara berisik dari ponsel Chanyeol. Chanyeol menggapai ponselnya di nakas, lalu mengangkatnya.

"Yoboseo?" Ucap Chanyeol serak, khas suara bangun tidur.

"Chanyeollie?"

Mata Chanyeol membulat. Seketika ia terduduk dari posisi berbaringnya.

"Umma? Ada apa menelepon pagi-pagi?" Chanyeol berpikir mungkin ada sesuatu yang gawat sampai ummanya menelepon pagi pagi begini.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Umma hanya ingin menanyakan kabarmu saja."

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya. Ummanya bukanlah umma yang terlalu perhatian seperti ini.

"Aku baik-baik saja umma." Ucap Chanyeol menggantung, penasaran dengan apa yang akan diucapkan ummanya selanjutnya.

"Umma dengar dari Sehun, kau dengan Baekhyunnie sudah menjadi kekasih. Benarkah itu Chanyeollie?"

'Magnae setan! Besok kumasukkan kau ke dalam jurang!' rutuk Chanyeol dalam hati. Ember sekali sih mulut adiknya itu?

"I-iya umma." Jawab Chanyeol sambil mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Berspekulasi bahwa ummanya akan mengamuk dengan jawabannya. Diliriknya Baekhyun yang masih tertidur pulas.

"Hooaaahh... Chukkae!" Suara ummanya di seberang telepon terdengar begitu antusias tanpa beban.

Sekarang Chanyeol berpikir untuk memeriksakan telinganya ke dokter. Apa kepala ummanya ini terbentur sesuatu?

"Umma dan appamu sudah lama menunggu kabar ini dari Sehun. Dan sekarang keinginan kami terujud. Appamu juga tampak senang sekali mendengar kabar ini. Kami sangat menyayangi Baekhyun, dia anak yang kuat. Cocok sekali denganmu."

"U-umma serius merestui hubungan kami?"

"Ya. Pesan umma, jangan pernah buat Baekhyun terluka. Kalau sampai melakukannya, umma patahkan tulang-tulangmu." Suara ummanya terdengar begitu mengintimidasi.

Chanyeol mengangguk meski tidak terlihat oleh ummanya. Kini ia tidak mengkhawatirkan apapun lagi. Senyumnya merekah cerah.

"Siap umma."

"Ya sudah. Kau siap-siap sekolah sana. Jangan sampai terlambat. Bye Chanyeollie."

"Arasseo umma. Gamsahamnida. Bye."

Chanyeol masih memandangi ponselnya sambil senyam senyum. Tak lama kemudian ia menolah dan mendapati Baekhyun tengah menatapnya.

"Eoh? Sejak kapan kau bangun?"

"Sejak tadi."

"Jadi kau mendengar pembicaraanku dengan umma barusan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum, menampakkan mata bulan sabit yang begitu disukai Chanyeol.

Chanyeol langsung saja menyambar bibir Baekhyun. Melumatnya ganas. Menyalurkan kebahagiaanya pagi ini. Baekhyun terkikik atastindakan Chanyeol.

"Wanna have morning sex?" Tawar Chanyeol spontan dengan cengiran khas(idiot)nya.

Baekhyun kembali tersenyum, lalu menyentil dahi si pemuda jangkung yang ia cintai itu.

"Kau ingin kita membolos sekolah pagi ini? Bodoh."

Chanyeol meringis menatap tubuh naked Baekhyun yang kini berjalan ke kamar mandi. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara air mengalir dari dalam kamar mandi. Chanyeol tersenyum usil lagi.

"Kau ingin mandi bersama tidak, chaaagi?"

"TIDAK. TERIMA KASIH."

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Terimakasih sudah baca, apalagi kalau mau review.#maksa

Sampai jumpa di fic saya yang lain. Bubye!


End file.
